


The Captain's Women

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a reflection of the women Hook’s loved   (past and present).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> A/N: I borrowed a small bit from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. If you can spot it, kudos to you!

_**“I've had many a man's wife,” - Killian Jones** _

_**I. Milah.** _

It wasn't love at first. _The Jolly Roger_ had just made port after spending almost seven months at sea, shore leave was long over due. Any old tavern would do nicely since all his men required was a good pint of ale, maybe some attention from ladies and they would be fit to continue sailing in a few days.

But it had to be her tavern.

She's courteous at first, although not fond of pirates (it was fairly obvious that they were). Hook orders a round of beers for his men, much to her dismay. She doesn't like rowdy customers but customers, even bloody pirates are still customers.

After filling several mugs, she comes back to their table, setting them out.

“Will that be all then?” she asks.

“For now,” Killian says, “Tell me m'lady, what passes for entertainment around these parts?”

She smiles sharply at him. “Entertainment? You're looking for a bit of fun, are you? I can tell you right now I don't fancy a bunch of pirates,” Killian stares coldly at her. “making fun at my tavern. I run a legitimate establishment and don't want my reputation sullied,”

His men fall silent and Killian stares her down, shocked and impressed by her forwardness. No one has ever talked to him that way. “Sorry m'lady, I didn't mean to sully your establishment or your reputation,” he says coolly, taking note of her light skin, dark hair and very light blue eyes that remind him of diamonds. “A man with such a reputation as mine feels humbled to be in your presence,”

“You humbled?” she laughs. “And just where have you been that makes you feel this way? Oh wait, let me guess: pillaging, stealing treasure, hiding it for a rainy day and gods knows what else,”

“You take the pirate stereotype too seriously, m'lady,” Killian corrects her, although she isn't entirely wrong. “You see a pirate's life isn't just about all things you colorfully listed, it's about freedom,”

His men happily agree and he can see her slowly relax and something else, a hint of curiosity “Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. Not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs ... but what a ship is -- what the _Jolly Roger_ really is ...is freedom. We're explorers, m'lady, we sail to wherever the wind takes us. You make your own destiny, love,”

Killian watches her expression change dramatically, clearly touching something close to her heart. She walks over to a chair opposite him, already occupied by one of his men.

“Make room for the lady,” he orders and the pirate stands up, getting another chair.

“The name's Milah, short for Ludmila,” she says, “And you boys can stay as long as you like, Mr...”

“Captain Killian Jones,”

She smiles at him, picking up one of the mugs of ale in front of her and takes a long shot. “A lady learns a thing or two running a local tavern,” Milah says, “such as always eating salted peanuts with ale, it helps avoid a hangover later,” She waves over one of her baristas and looks to Killian first, “if you allow me, Captain,”

He permits her. She tells the barista to send over a large bowl of salted peanuts (and whispers to keep the ale coming but in moderation of course). After she leaves, Milah looks over at Killian. “So, what has brought you to my tavern Captain and I hope it wasn't something illegal,”

Killian smiles at her.

~~

“Take me with you,” she says, Killian nearly dumbfounded by the request.

Milah isn't intimidated by his crew or how the ones closest to him are ogling her. Things would be different if she were single, but she has a boy back home to take care of. Killian Jones is a pirate, he's tough with his crew but he's always has a soft spot for children and right now, he pities the young boy who doesn't know that his mother's chosen adventure and an uncertain life over caring for him.

“I don't think that's a good idea,” he says finally and she looks at him strangely, “Milah, you have a young boy at home. How old is he? Eight or nine years old, younger perhaps? You would actually be willing to leave him behind and grow up without you?”

Milah shifts uncomfortably, weighing her options. To her, there is only one: running away. She loves her boy, Killian knows that she does; it's the marriage. She feels embarrassed to be attached to a man who ran away in battle. But Killian senses that her discontent runs deeper than that.

“Rumpelstiltskin is a coward,” she admit, “but I know that he would never abandon Baelfire. He loves that boy   
too much to let him down like that,”

He paces around her curiously. “And what about you? You're his parent too; could you really live with yourself if you did this?”

Milah knows the answer but her freedom means more to her. “There's more, you know there is,” she continues, “Please Killian, take me with you,”

“Like I said darling, I'm not sure it's a good idea,” he says, turning his back.

He can hear Milah huff but she hasn't walked off his ship yet. “I don't love him you know,” she says bluntly, “I never loved him but I do – honestly, truly love you and that is one big reason why you should seriously reconsider taking me with you,”

The revelation takes the crew aback but Killian doesn't turn around, frozen in place, feeling the impact and truth of her words. He knows she's not lying and if he were really honest with himself, he would admit that he loves her too. He loved her the minute she stood up to him in the bar.

Killian finally regains his composure after a moment and turns around, facing her. He doesn't rescue desperate housewives but in this case, he'll make an exception.

“Do you have anything with you?” he asks.

“No,” she says tentatively, walking slowly towards him. “You changed your mind?”

His crew is still silent. If he brings Milah with them, takes her on as his lover, no one will touch her. She'll be free of course to come and go as she pleases but every man in his crew treat her with the same respect as he. The fallout will be ugly, he doesn't imagine otherwise; everything must be handled delicately. For Milah's sake.

Above all, it mustn't look like she decided to run away with him, she has a reputation to protect.

“Prepare to set sail (slowly),” he advises his crew, not taking his eyes off Milah. “It can't look like we've run off together. You my dear, have a reputation to protect. Wait for me in my quarters,”

She frowns. “What are you going to do?”

“You may not love him but he at least deserves the chance to fight for you before he really looses you,” he says.

~~

The Captain's cabin isn't as fancy as Milah thought it would be, but it is surprisingly tidy, something she had not expected. She does expect that there will be lot of things she will learn sailing with Killian and his men, a lot of stuff about pirating. Growing up in a small village, very few people talked about pirates though it wasn't uncommon for a little boy to pretend playing pirates with the other boys.

Sword fighting, namely and that's what she thought a pirate was for a long time, someone who went around fighting people. Her perception of course evolved as she matured but Killian is her first live pirate, the first that she's ensnared or he her; she isn't sure.

Milah wonders around the cabin and lies down on the bed, but sits up, noticing something sparkling. She walks over to the sparkling and smiles, admiring the bluish shiny, slinky belly dance dress. It doesn't surprise her to find it, Killian is a man after all on a ship without women (until her anyway).

It would be a nice way to welcome him and starts changing until she hears someone stumble on deck. She hears Killian's voice, asking a man what he's doing on his ship. The other man walks with a limp and Milah knows it's Rumpelstiltskin; though she's surprised that he even came to rescue her.

“Please sir, you have my wife,” he pleads.

“I've had many a man's wife,” Killian quips.

~~

As soon as Killian can make it below to his cabin after setting sail, he rushes down like a little boy and storms inside to find Milah sprawled out like a cat on his bed, dressed in that belly dancing outfit he could have sworn he had hidden away somewhere This is all too perfect but the outfit does fit her nicely, even the color matches her eyes.

“You heard everything?” he asks, referring to the confrontation earlier on deck.

“I did,” she says, “but I'm not mad. You did give him the chance to fight for me and he didn't even pick up the sword; he is a coward. I hope Bae doesn't grow up like that,” She wasn't even thinking about her son, it just came out but it's the truth and perhaps, her only regret.

But life aboard a pirate ship is no place for a little boy; it isn't even proper for a lady and yet, Milah is there with him.

He sighs, coming over and sits on the edge as she sits up. “There's a few things you should know about living onboard a ship,” he starts and she looks at him curiously. “We can be at sea for many months, seven was the longest before docking; every man on board earns his keep,”

“I understand,” she says quickly, “I don't expect a free ride; if I need to do some chores, help out, I will,”

Killian smiles. “It's a tough life but you can feel free once you've embrace it,” he reasons, “and you're free to leave anytime you wish,”

Milah understands. She isn't a possession or a prisoner but an equal member of the crew and she is thankful that he's giving her the option to be able to leave when she wants but she doesn't want to. Because being here with him is where she wants to be.

tbc


	2. Emma

_**II. Emma** _

_**Storybrooke, Present Day** _

Emma is a tricky lass, Killian recognizes that right away.

Her young son, Henry, however, is smart and the first to realize that his unusual fascination with his mom is because he loves her. The mention of love, loving again, reminds him of Milah and his vow, in addition to getting revenge on Rumpelstiltskin, to never love again. He spent a couple years, sailing the seas with Milah at his side, listening to her counsel (even when he didn't want her opinion).

Killian never dared to ask her why she chose to leave her young son behind, how she could do that to a small boy. Until one night she came to him and said, the only reason she knew she had to leave was because he was her freedom.

Killian suspects if Emma didn't have to deal with her parents disapproval, she would run off with him too. But she has responsibilities too, protecting the town from Cora and her son from the coming battle.

She sees a kindred spirit in him, which is the only reason she finds a safe haven for him at her apartment which is no longer occupied by Snow White and Prince Charming.

He doesn't say anything as Emma fixes his bed, giving him extra linens.

“This is your room,” she says, “mine is next door and if I'm in it, you aren't unless I give you permission,”

“I'm always a gentleman, Emma,” Killian assures her, “but I will adhere to your rules, this is your ship after all,”

Emma smiles. “All right,” she says, leaving him alone, “Goodnight then,”

“Goodnight love,”

~~

Killian is restless; he wants to sleep but since coming to Storybrooke, Milah's face has started to fade. Her face used to haunt his dreams every night, the way she looked at him after Rumpelstiltskin pulled out her heart. He remembers racing over and holding her in his arms, still in shock that a part of her that made her feel was missing and crying “I love you,” before the devil crushed her heart.

Sleep is obviously not in the cards tonight.

Killian pushes the blankets aside and gets up, quietly leaving his room. He remembers a rooftop and a ladder to get to it. Emma will probably not like him sneaking out but he doesn't really care.

~~

The stars aren't as bright as he remembers, standing on the rooftop, overlooking Storybrooke. Storybrooke isn't fairytale land, but the one constant has always been the stars lighting the sky. He remembers Milah sitting alone on deck, watching the stars, silently praying that her boy was safe.

They are a guide, especially the bright one, the one he named after her because she was the brightest star in his universe until that light went out.

“Killian, what are you doing up here? Why aren't you asleep?”

It's Emma.

He turns around, looking at her, noting her light blue nightgown and white robe. Light swan prints cover the nightgown.

“I'm looking,” he says.

Emma looks up at the sky but doesn't see anything, only darkness and then looks back at him. “Looking for what?”

He comes near her, takes her hand and holds her close, tipping her face to look up at the sky. “The stars, don't you see them?”

“Storybrooke doesn't have many stars,” she says, turning to look at him. Killian can't help but stare at her lips and Emma slips away. “So, this is what you did when you couldn't sleep? Come out and look at the stars,”

Killian smiles. “She did, a lot,” he says, “but with more clothes,”

Emma's brow furrows and she looks down at what she's wearing, closing the robe tighter around herself.

“There's no need to be shy, darling,” he teases. “You're a beautiful woman, Emma and shouldn't be ashamed of it,”

“There are boundaries here, Hook,” she reminds him, “Like you said, this is my ship and I can easily kick you out,”

He steps closer towards her again. “Why did you allow me stay here with you? Why not leave me in jail at the sheriff's station?” he wonders.

“Because I don't sleep at the sheriff's station,” she says.

Killian stares at her, tentatively walking closer towards her, loosening the robe. “Do you really sleep in this?”

“It's comfortable, light,” Emma defends, not taking her eyes off him. “You really sleep all night wearing that hook?”

“Touche,” he agrees. “You're in a very dangerous situation Emma; now that I know that you wear that and only that, it's going to be very hard for me not to think what it must be like to be the blanket on top of you,”

“Very warm,” she says.

He smiles. “Must be, wrapped all around your body, keeping you cozy and safe. What I would give to be that blanket, wrapped up all in you; lightly touching your skin, caressing you softly as you move about,”

A warm blush forms in Emma's cheek and she shakes her head. “I need to get back to sleep,” she mutters and he grabs her hand, pulling her back to him.

“Why did you show me mercy Emma?”

She remembers something Rumpelstiltskin said after he brought magic to Storybrooke and yes, this would be an appropriate time to say it. “Not telling,” she teases and leaves his grasp.

~~

Killian still can't sleep but he isn't letting it bother him, staring instead at the ceiling, make believing that there are stars above him. He almost doesn't recognize his door opening and someone creeping across the floor until he sees a feminine body standing over him.

“My ship, my rules and there's no rule about spending the night here instead of in my own room,” Emma defends.

Killian scoots over and Emma lies down next to him. He doesn't want to startle her by making the first move but she's already done that by inviting herself to sleep in his bed. Emma turns and looks at him as he stares back at her. She scoots over, finds his good hand and places it over her stomach so he can feel the softness of the gown.

“That's what it feels like,” she whispers.

His hand drifts away from her stomach and up her side, grazing her breast. He's never felt anything softer, not even in his world and as his hand rests over her breast, he can feel her heart beating fast. “And what is that?” he wonders.

Emma moves closer until she is on lying on top of him, her thighs straddling his waist. She leans down, breathing close to his ear. “I think you know,” she says before Emma kisses him. The kiss is soft, almost as soft as the nightgown over her body which he so desperately wants to explore.

“Emma,” he breathes.

“Sssh,” she whispers before sitting up briefly to remove her gown. Killian sits up as well and rests his other arm behind her back, supporting her, running his other hand across her skin. Emma lets out a gasp, aroused by his touch and starts removing his clothes, starting with his pants.

Killian loosens his shirt and tosses it away before helping her figure out how his pants work. He never had trouble getting out of them before but suddenly he wonders if she knows. If she doesn't, Emma's going to find out soon enough.

Finally loosening his pants, Killian shimmies them off, revealing no boxers or briefs. He wouldn't have any since they don't exist in fairytale land. He crawls back onto the bed and Emma kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Killian still wants to explore parts of her body such as her lovely breasts and that glorious spot between her thighs but it seems Emma wants to do the same thing with him. He can feel her gently caressing him for a second before she slips her fingers away to remove the only piece of clothing between them: her tiny white panty.

But Killian wants this pleasure all to himself, gliding it off her skin, lowering it to her legs before she kicks it away entirely.

There's only one thing left to do and Emma knows exactly what it is, pulling him down on top of her. She can feel him hovering over her and she pulls him closer until he is deep inside her. He doesn't need to make her aroused since she already is.

Killian rolls slowly, up and down, each time going a little deeper. He can hear Emma's pants and feels one of her thighs come up and wrap around one of his legs. Emma thrusts her hips a bit, trying to find the same rhythm, pressing him closer on top. Killian cups her breast one with his hand, kissing it all the way around, pushing harder and harder.

Emma loosens her leg around his, running her hand through his hair; all the while he's still nibbling at her breast and thrusting faster, eliciting hot rhythmic moans. Killian knows he's erect now and needs so badly to release but not until Emma comes first. He deepens the strokes, forcing louder moans and even some from himself.

He can see the sweat in Emma's brow and feel her pulse speeding up, she's very close. Killian needs to bite down on something otherwise he won't be able to contain himself; he finds a spot above Emma's left breast. He doesn't want to hurt her but a little hickey never hurt anyone.

Emma knows what's coming and gyrates her hips against his as he continually thrusts into her. Killian doesn't know who comes first but he can feel Emma's body give into ecstasy as he does, collapsing beside her. Once he recovers, he turns over and looks at her, more specifically where he had bitten her, above her left breast.

Milah's never approved of hickeys, she didn't need one to show to his crew that she was the captain's woman but seeing where his teeth bit into Emma, where lust turned into desire and raw passion and seeing the sated looked on Emma's face, is all he needs.

He has a new woman and wouldn't have it any other way.

The End


End file.
